Nuriko
| class="clearcell" colspan="2"| | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Nuriko ( Kanji: ''柳宿) is the 3rd Celestial warrior of Suzaku to appear. He is a cross-dresser and is very much like of a pervert. His real name is ''Ryuuen Chou , ''and has two siblings: a younger deceased sister named Korin and an older brother named Rouko . His age is the same of emperor Hotohori and is 18 years old. He is voiced by Chika Sakamoto in Japanese and Mary Elizabeth Mcglynn in English. Nuriko was born in Eiyo, the capital city of Konan. Unexplained Felings As a ''woman, ''Nuriko is infatuated with her fellow warriors Tamahome , (whom she calls Tama-kins or Tama-baby) and as a woman in the palace's harem, he is in love with Hotohori . As a ''man, ''he loves Miaka. When Nuriko is first introduced into the series, he identifies as gay and cross-dresses as a woman. While he stops doing so in order to be able to better protect Miaka, he maintains his love for Hotohori. Though he is jealous of Miaka - for Hotohori admits his love for her early on in the series - Nuriko remains relatively mature about the situation though he does chase after Tamahome for a while jsut to get a rise out of Miaka , and he and Miaka grow close. Later on, Nuriko comes to terms with the fact that his cross-dressing resulted from the unyielding pain of losing his sister Kourin, and concludes that he had been trying to live his life as Kourin would have, not as he would have. This revelation allows him to finally allow himself to experience life as a man. He cuts his hair, which once hung down to his waist in a braid (much to the surprise of his companions), and admits to Tamahome that he loves Miaka as more than a friend. Despite that Nuriko supports the relationship between Miaka and Tamahome. Throughout the rest of the series, even after his death from Ashitare, one of the Seiryuu warriors , the friendship between Nuriko and Miaka remains strong. Nuriko is the first of the Suzaku seven to die. However, the mix of the infatuation she dumped on her fellow warriors turns out to be an unexplained fragment of his femalehood when he dies - because he thinks loving Hotohori or Tamahome is what Korin would have done if she was still alive. Hotohori Nuriko seems to be infatuated with the emperor in the first episodes of her appearances than he is with Tamahome . Although when they first meet, Hotohori holds out his hand to Nuriko but Nuriko acts as if it's nothing. He once urged Miaka to love Tamahome instead of Hotohori so that "Hotohori would be free for him" . Tamahome Although Nuriko is much more infatuated with Hotohori than Tamahome, Nuriko , at the moment they first meet immediately rushes to him and gives him a kiss in front of the emperor and even Miaka . He is much of a pervert in his perspective with his love for Tamahome. Miaka Nuriko is unable to prove to Miaka his feelings for her, or he was not able to tell her either. Nuriko loves Miaka as a man, but before he could tell her, Nuriko is killed by Ashitare . Character In the first episodes of her involvement in the storyline, Nuriko appears to be a pervert, a gay, and childish person. However, when they start to search for the warriors, he quits the "gay act" in order to protect Miaka. Sporting a red symbol just below his collarbone, beating people up is Nuriko's specialty. He also believes that people who hate each other are too weak to face the reality of life. His philosophy of love conquering everything channels into his remarkable source of courage. His passionate love for his friends gives him the strength and the courage to shove even the biggest obstacles out of their way. The object of his affections being Emperor Hotohori, Nuriko understands just how painful love is when your loved one doesn't return your feelings. Gradually, even the Priestess of Suzaku gains his promise of unconditional love. Through all his cheerfulness and eagerness to help, Nuriko lives a life of love and sacrifice. Later, Nuriko reveals to Tamahome and Miaka that his cross-dressing act came from the unyielding pain of losing his younger sister, Korin. Nuriko is more considerable this time, and he himself opens himself to Tamahome, suggesting that they'll be brothers (to this gesture Tamahome agrees.) Quick to anger and jealousy, Nuriko shows his compassionate side in the series most of the time. His honorable death not only increases his bonds with the warriors - but his death also strengthens Miaka's resolve to summon Suzaku at all costs. Nuriko proves countless times that Miaka is ''more ''than a friend to him - he even cuts his hair to be able to protect Miaka to protect her to the fullest. Despite the shock this sent to the warriors upon witnessing the truly horrible scene, Nuriko insists that his hair cut off will be the value of losing his sister. Storyline :"''Are you too soft?! Tell me you've got something! I just slapped you! what are you gonna do?! ''" :—Nuriko to Miaka When buildings and roofs fall upon Tamahome and Miaka, one of the royal maidens dig the heavy pieces out. She reveals her sign as a Suzaku warrior and kisses Tamahome. Miaka washes her clothes and thinks about how to make friends with Nuriko, as she needs her to get home. Tamahome barges in, hoping to hide from Nuriko. Miaka decides to serve as Nuriko's maid, but Nuriko makes her tasks difficult, and flirts with Tamahome in front of Miaka. Later that day, Tamahome escapes from Nuriko and talks to Miaka, who is depressed about Nuriko and Tamahome's possible relationship. He tends to her leg. Nuriko overhears their little talk, and after that, Nuriko sends Miaka on a false errand. Nuriko does talking to herself with her maidens about the false errand and Tamahome overhears her. Nuriko reveals she is in love with Hotohori. Miaka comes back from the pond. They slap each other, make friends and Miaka promises to put in a word for Nuriko with Hotohori. Hotohori tells Miaka that he's only ever loved the priestess of Suzaku, but he senses Tamahome and Nuriko listening in. He proposes to Miaka. The next morning both Tamahome and Nuriko are cold to Miaka, and she follows them to the market. Tamahome tries to sell some of Miaka's bubblegum, but the crowd doesn't like it, so Miaka reveals herself. The crowd goes wild and they have to escape quickly. After Miaka falls down in a fever, Hotohori resolves to send her home, using Taiitsukun, a great sage. Hotohori tells Miaka of this, asking her to come back once she's well again. Outside, Nuriko accuses Tamahome of being jealous of Hotohori, telling him to apologize to Miaka so that Hotohori will be free for Nuriko. They set off to go to Taiitsukun, with a tense feeling between Miaka and Tamahome. That night, Nuriko tells Miaka to bathe in the spring near where they are camped. She tells Tamahome to go to the spring, saying Miaka asked him out there. Miaka undresses to bathe and her leg is caught by something. Tamahome comes running, and they both apologise. Tamahome is very embarrassed by Miaka's appearance. Tamahome leaves and Nuriko reveals herself. Miaka hugs Nuriko and Nuriko's top falls off enough to reveal she's a man. The next day, Hotohori and Miaka have a heart-to-heart discussion, which makes Tamahome and Nuriko jealous. After they defeat the mirror-Miaka, Miaka reappears, nearly dead. Nuriko treats her wound. In the real world, Yui is also wounded. Yui and Miaka talk while Miaka is between death and life. Miaka sees a paradise, but returns to the world of the four gods. Taiitsukun reveals herself to the group, and tells them she can get Miaka home. Taiitsukun takes the group to her palace atop Mount Taikyoku where her assistants, the Nyan-Nyans, heal Miaka, Tamahome, and Hotohori's wounds. As they heal Miaka's wounds, Taiitsukun says Miaka doesn't have enough power to go home because of the blood loss, so Tamahome and Hotohori offer to give her some of their blood, though it means their powers will be cut in half. Once the transfusion is done, Taiitsukun notes that with only three Suzaku warriors, the processing of sending Miaka home will be difficult, but they are all determined to help her. Miaka has trouble concentrating out of concern for the others, but then she hears Yui calling out to her. Remembering her friendship with Yui and their years together, Miaka is enveloped in the red light of Suzaku. As she is transported home, a comet-like ray of blue light passes her going back towards the book world. Miaka looks for Tamahome to ask him to help find the rest of the Celestial Warriors, but he has left the palace. Miaka, joined by Nuriko, go to find him. Miaka wonders how Tamahome could have left, but Nuriko explains her that Tamahome really missed Miaka while she was gone and that he does love her. Suddenly, the surroundings become pitch-dark. Nuriko and Miaka are thrown from their horse, and a man with a pickax towers over Miaka. When the man speaks, Miaka realizes it's Tamahome. They are glad to be reunited, however, the torches suddenly go out and a pair of hands pull Miaka into the forest. They hear a scream and run back to find all of the men that had been with Tamahome dead, and an unharmed Nuriko stuck to a tree by arrows. The three go to the local village Tamahome was hired to protect. In the morning, Miaka spots Tamahome leaving town and quickly wakes Nuriko so they can follow him. They soon arrive in Tamahome's home village. Tamahome's father is very ill and his four younger siblings tend the farm while Tamahome works. As he goes to leave, one of his younger sisters faints with fever and Miaka reveals herself to shout out instructions on how to treat the girl. She goes to the river to get some water, but is attacked by a group of assassins. Tamahome, sensing Miaka is in danger, runs to find her, but the fox-monk saves her by using a strike of energy from within the hat he left behind. He introduces himself as Chichiri and warns Miaka that unless she starts acting more responsibly, people around her are going to suffer. When they return to Tamahome's home, they find his family and Nurkio have been tied up in wires by another assassin. Tamahome is also captured and the assassin demands Miaka let him kill her to save the others. She consents, but Chichiri saves her and frees the others. During the battle, his Suzaku symbol is revealed. Nuriko pins the assassin and begins questioning him but he is killed by a flurry of arrows before he can saw more than that his kingdom is seeking their "Priestess of Seiryuu." When Miaka returns to the Konan palace, Nuriko and Miaka pervertedly embrace like gays and lesbians. After Tamahome goes with the Kutou soldiers in order to prevent the country from being attacked further, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Miaka decide to search for the other warriors without Tamahome. Miaka is kidnapped by a group of bandits along with Nuriko and Hotohori when they stop for lunch, and is nearly raped by the bandit leader, Eiken. Hotohori and Nuriko rescue her and force the bandit to tell them of the Suzaku Warrior among the bandits, and he is tortured until he tells them that it is Tasuki. However, just before Eiken can tell them who Tasuki was, Miaka is carried off by a young man whom Eiken calls Genrō and who escapes using talismans that summoned phantom wolves. Genrō brings Miaka to a secret place, where they are soon joined by Kouji, Genrō's fellow bandit and best friend. Miaka learns that Genrō was meant to be the bandit leader, and promises to help them, if in return they will help her find Tasuki. They fight with the rest of the bandits, and soon Tamahome mysteriously appears to help them. Genrō finally becomes what he was meant to be – the bandits' leader – and attains the tessen, a magical fan that emitted fire through a spell. Miaka approaches Tamahome, but Tamahome vanishes, and Miaka is distraught to learn that he was only a phantom, summoned by one of Genrō's talismans on which Miaka herself had written Tamahome's name. Miaka, Hotohori and Nuriko ask for Tasuki before they leave. Eiken denies that he knows who Tasuki was, and Genrō says that Tasuki is dead. When they visit Tasuki's grave the next morning, one bandit tells them of rumors saying that in the city Choko, there lives a person who can resurrect the dead. In Kutou, Yui is also informed of this. Miaka, Hotohori and Nuriko leave for Choko, and soon, they meet a woman named Shoka who has the power to resurrect the dead, and tells the three of a disease that causes high fever and excruciating pain that is believed to be worse than death itself. When they ask Shōka to come with them, she refuses to do so, saying that her powers only exist within Choko. The trio leave to bring Tasuki's body to her and Miaka becomes weakened with a fever. Suddenly, corpses rise from the ground and attack them, and they are saved when Genrō suddenly appears, revealing himself to be Tasuki. Miaka becomes weaker, and they realize that Miaka has caught the illness. In Kutou, meanwhile, Nakago brings the news of Miaka's illness to Yui and Tamahome. Yui is deeply troubled, then suppresses her shock and worry for Miaka, remembering that her troubles had been Miaka's fault. That same morning, Shoka, Miaka, and her three Warriors are led to a man called Juan Myo. Miaka steadily grows weaker, and so does Shōka. Miaka and the Warriors follow a young man to his house after Miaka had fought with him for food. They notice many jars of medicine so they ask for his help but he turns them away. Miaka collapses and she is brought to Shōka's house. Shoka tells them that resurrecting the dead is her only power, so if Miaka is to be healed, first she must die. Upon learning this, Hotohori prepares to kill Miaka. Hotohori cannot bring himself to kill Miaka, and instead goes to talk to Juan Myō again. Whilst there, they mention Shōka, and Juan tells them that she died a year ago. Hotohori, Nuriko and Genrō hurry back to Miaka, but are attacked by the possessed villagers. Hotohori, Nuriko and Genrō arrive, with a mysterious fighter, who is Juan Myo. Shoka accuses Juan of leaving her to die, and Miaka deduces that they were lovers. Shoka sprouts a sickness demon from her back that had possessed her when she died, which tries to eat Miaka. Shōka begs Juan to kill her with his powers. He does so, and the house vanishes and the villagers fall down in a faint, unpossessed. Juan heals Miaka and he is revealed as Mitsukake, the sixth of the Suzaku Seven. He tells them that he used his Suzaku powers to become the village doctor, and he was called very far away when Shoka was dying. He came back too late to save her. Miaka tells him that Shoka looks happy now. Five days had passed since Miaka had found Mitsukake, and since then, she and her Warriors have been searching for the final Suzaku Warrior. A song is played mysteriously upon a flute—even more mysterious is that it was something only Miaka could hear. When Miaka and company venture out, they arrive at Hakkō village, Tamahome's home village. Mitsukake heals Tamahome's father, and all six of them are invited to stay in Tamahome's home. Before Miaka sleeps, she is notices bats outside the window, and a Kutou spy is watching her. In Kutou, meanwhile, Yui had been attending to Tamahome, who had been asleep for the last five days. Yui reveals to Tamahome her feelings and tells him to forget about Miaka, but Yui advances no further upon Tamahome's bewildered remark. Back in Hakkō, Miaka is awakened by the same song she had heard that morning, leading her to go outside when it stops. She is attacked by bats, and even as Hotohori and Tasuki come to her aid, they continue to be devoured by the bats. The flute is played again, killing all of the bats and the Kutou spy and saving them. The flute player was revealed to be Chiriko, the final Suzaku Warrior. They return to Konan the next day, where they are welcomed by Chichiri and Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko learn for the first time that Hotohori is the emperor. After Miaka sets out for Kutou, she accomplishes nothing. When Miaka stays at the palace, the warriors do their best to comfort her. Tamahome, now controled by Kudoku arrives at the palace. As the emperor and Tamahome fiercely fight, Nuriko, along with the other warriors, watch the fight. In the end, Hotohori wins, Miaka runs down to Tamahome and she breaks the spell. The ceremony starts, and along with the other warriors and Miaka, Nuriko prays to Suzaku and begin other procedures to summon Suzaku. When nothing appears, Chiriko starts playing the flute and everyone falls on their knees in pain. Chiriko reveals himself to be Amiboshi, a member of the Seriyuu Seven. Suddenly, another sound breaks Amiboshi's powers. As Amiboshi runs away, Tasuki and Tamahome pursue him then Chichiri and Miaka follow. The group follows Amiboshi to a river. As Amiboshi steps on a weak stone which crumbles he starts to fall into the river.Miaka jumps and grabs his flute in time to save him, but Amiboshi has different plans and lets go of the flute and falls into the river. The group return to the castle and come back with only Amiboshi's flute. Then the real Chiriko is revealed to be a thirteen year old boy. He tells them how he saved them. With all the celestial warriors they try to summon Suzuku once more but they fail to do so. Taiitsukun appears and tells the of another way to summon Suzaku. Season 2:Seiryuu Nuriko, Tasuki, and Miaka have a fun time at the Star Festival. Miaka is reminded of Amiboshi's death and runs away from the festival to honor his death at the river. Tamahome finds her there and tells her they need to talk. Miaka tells Tamahome that Taiitsukun said that she must abandon her love for Tamahome. Tamahome is upset but runs away saying that after they've successfully called Suzaku he will make Miaka a happy bride. When they set out for Hokkan to search for the Shinzaho, (the artifact required to summon Suzaku) Miaka's brother realizes they are connected by a hair that she left in the book. The siblings talk, until Miaka asks Tasuki to burn the strand of hair. The ship begins to get caught in a storm caused by one of the Seiryuu seven, later known as Soi, and Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome go overboard. Tamahome is electrocuted. After being attacked by lightning, Tamahome and the other two stayed in an abandoned fishermens cave and wait for Chichiri to track them down. Tamahome is still unconscious so Nuriko finds the chance to flirt with Miaka jokingly, by trying to kiss her. When awakened, Tamahome explains he has no chance to protect his loved ones, so he promised himself that he will always protect Miaka. Nuriko himself explains he also has a loved one too that he's unable to protect, which is his sister Korin. At the day she died, Nuriko began dressing like a girl in order to keep Korin with him. Just then lightning struck the cave where they were and Miaka and Tamahome began floating in the sea, and Nuriko manages to carry them off because the bracelets Taiitsukun gave him began transforming into armbands. At last, Chichiri and the others found them. While inside the ship, Soi began challenging Miaka and electrifying the others so they won't be able to save her. Miaka uses Hotohori's holy sword in order to protect herself from Soi, and she manages to defeat her. The storm Soi cast is slowly disappearing, and they finally found Hokkan, the land of Genbu, where the Shinzaho is located. When finally there, they manage to find a place to stay and there, an elder told them about the legendary Shinzaho of the Priestess of Genbu is protected by the Genbu Seven 200 years ago. By this, the group started to separate to be able to find the Shinzaho fast. Before doing so, Miaka promised herself that after she summoned Suzaku she will abandon her old world and stay with Tamahome instead. While planning of the separation inside a bar, Nuriko cuts his hair in order to protect Miaka easily. He then tells them he is now a man, but still inside he's still have the heart of a woman. They began to travel in different places, leaving Nuriko with Tamahome and Miaka. They saw an ancient writing which only a scholar can read, and Tamahome decides to follow a man whose dad is a scholar. The man's dad told them that the writing is located to where the Priestess of Genbu first appeared, and that the Shinzaho is in Mt. Koku. After hearing the news, Tamahome encountered Yui who is also in Hokkan finding the same thing, who just separated from Suboshi. At the same time, Ashitare, a warrior of Seiryu, was sent by Nakago in replacement of Soi in order to kill the Priestess. Ashitare found Miaka and Nuriko and began to attack. Ashitare of the Seiryuu Seven leaps to attack Miaka, but Nuriko saves her and manages to burn Ashitare by Chiriko's signal flares although he's hurt. He then told her that he's going to save her until his last breath draws, causes Miaka to think Nuriko is not a girl anymore. On the same time, Tamahome encounters Yui and tried to convince her to stop summoning Seiryu and come with him. She then told him that Tamahome is just a character in a book and that Miaka and Tamahome can't be together unless they summon Suzaku. Suboshi then came and Tamahome ran away, leaving Yui undecided of her fate. Reunited, Miaka, Nuriko and Tamahome found a house and stay there. Still mindful of what Yui said, Tamahome goes to have to drink by himself. Nuriko then approaches and tells Tamahome that he's ready to die for Miaka, admitting that he also love Miaka as a man. The next day, Nuriko decided he'll go find the Shinzaho and leave Tamahome and Miaka together to strengthen their relationship and find Chichiri and the others. Once there, when Nuriko was about to remove the large boulder blocking the cave of the hidden Shinzaho, he is found by Ashitare. Tragedies in Mt. Koku ''Main Article:Tragedies in Mt. Koku Nuriko died facing Ashitare, one of the Seiryuu seven, Ashitare used his fangs to pierce Nuriko's chest , leaving a more than fatal wound. Nuriko still managed to break Ashitare's neck. And when the warriors saw this, almost everyone cried openly, except Mitsukake . Tasuki and Miaka denies this, and Miaka goes away and Tamahome tells her to look at Nuriko's body. She says no, Tamahome drags her, and Mitsukake uses his holy water given to by Taiitsukun to erase Nuriko's wounds. The ending theme used for this episode is ''Kaze no Uta''- performed by Chika Sakamoto - Nuriko's Japanese voice actor, in honour of his death. Light Novels/Gaiden Yukiyasha Den In his novel, Nuriko's story about Korin is the subject concentrated basically on, and he encounters a fellow transvestite, Tamatama, who teaches him the best ways to conceal his true gender from even the most expert of eyes at first pretending to be Korin. While there, Nuriko is caught up in a legend about a beast named "Yukiyasha" from the mountains that descends in the snows and sacrifices a virgin. Byakuren, the chosen girl, Nuriko decides to prevent her from being sacrificed. Nuriko forces himself to be in Byakuren's place, using his powers as a Celestial Warrior. This is his rite of passage, however he struggles against Yukiyasha, the demon , in the end Byakuren sacrifices herself in exchange of Nuriko's. Although Byakuren and "Korin" have an antagonistic meeting, Byakuren falls in love with Nuriko and she has such a strong impression on the Celestial Warrior that he adopts her dream of meeting the Emperor and thanking him for a deed done long ago alongside his desire to live Korin's life for her. Suzaku Hi Den Nuriko has a minor role here that tells about his last moments of the tragedies in Mt. Koku alone with Ashitare. Family Nuriko has an elder, cowardly brother named Rouko who lives in their family house (appears in the 2nd OVA) . Rouko is a wimp and he always depends on other people and was always picked at. Nuriko also had a younger sister named Korin (who first and lastly appears in Tamahome and Miaka's imaginary dream wedding) who also died in an accident. His parents are deceased. Background When Nuriko was 11, and Korin was 10, a horrible accident occurred. An average day in the town square a speeding carriage came down the street, and little Korin as caught in the path. Nuriko never recovered from the loss , and to make her live on, he began to dress like his sister, almost erasing his existence. Craving for Korin, Nuriko still considers losing his hair in replacement for his sister - when he does so in order to protect Miaka better. Taking the name of his late sister and joining the imperial harlem, is where Nuriko meets up with Miaka and the others to being the quest of a life time. There was a detailed story about little Korin and Nuriko in "The Prologue of Korin" which was published in the Perfect World Magazine. He tells the story on Episode 30 when they were shipwrecked. Houki It was revealed in the 3rd OVA that in the harem, Nuriko (As Korin) had a very close relationhip to Houki as a woman in the harem. Nuriko notices Houki's voice saying that they must not interfere, (due to Mayo's condition, Taka promised that he would take care of her) Boushin/Reizeitei is desperate to see his missing father, Hotohori, when he heard Eian 's voice. Nuriko quickly recognizes the voice and asks if it's Houki, and Houki picks up and recognized the voice to be Korin's. Gender Nuriko is biologically a man, but judging by his looks, tone of voice and all other factors, Nuriko seems like a woman, and as a woman is infatuated with Hotohori . The uninitiated may simply see a homosexual, but as Nuriko puts it, "I have a man's body but a woman's heart." When not angry or being calculating, Nuriko can be a very level-headed, and he is compassionate person. He's the jealous type, but he is also a Suzaku warrior. Nuriko seems to worry most about Miaka and Tamahome 's relationship. Miaka looks up to Nuriko as an older sister, but there is a part of him that remains very manly. Reincarnation At the 3rd OVA (Eikoden) Nuriko is revived by a small girl named Ko Reishun . She still posseses the inhuman superstrength and wants the ball Taiitsukun gave Taka (Tamahome's reincarnation) and Chichiri and Tasuki. She goes about doing whatever she wants and as reffered to by Taka, "That girl can go her way and is strong enough to be beaten, even by us." She also took a liking to Shu Eian , emperor Hotohori 's reincarnation. Battle and abilities As a Suzaku warrior, Nuriko posseses inhuman superstrength, and this was shown on her anime debut by he lifting up walls of the palace and roofs as well. The primary explanation of his ability is that he can lift objects more than several times his size. At the end of The first season he received bracelets which turn into armbands they increase his strength. given to him by Taiitsukun . Music *Kaze no Uta *Otome Ranman *Perfect World Gallery Nuriko_Pencil_Shading.jpg|Artwork from DeviantArt Nuriko_scan.jpg|Nuriko's close-up portrait in a card. cel_nuriko.jpg|Nuriko's spirit choke.jpg episode 18.jpg fyep08-80.jpg hammer.jpg fyep08-81.jpg nuriko03.jpg|Nuriko , Tamahome, and Miaka are inside a cave after being shipwrecked nuriko_starry_eyes.jpg Nuriko.jpg|Fanart nueoriug.jpg|Nuriko in the simulation game Suzaku Ibun Quotes *''Tama-baby!!!!! '' *''Idiot.....why...do you cry....so..easily? '' *''Miaka, you're stupid as ever!!! '' *''So then, I became a woman for the sake of love....!!!!!'' *''Miaka, are you alright? '' *''This is my house, alright. '' *''I had a brother. He was much of a coward and always depended on others. '' *''Aww...that's so cold. '' *''Taiitsukun!!!!! '' *''Korin...is that...you? '' Trivia *Nuriko is one of the two warriors to be voiced by a female voice actor. *Nuriko is often the second choice when it comes to 'Favorite Seishi', slightly behind Tasuki and closely followed by Chichiri. *Nuriko's hobbies include dressing like a a woman, fashion, and makeup. *Hotohori's comment upon meeting Nuriko for the first time was "She's almost as beautiful as me." Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku